Love & Attraction
by Bleu-Rayne
Summary: 3 years have passed since they've last seen each other. Domyoji came back from N.Y and they think they have totally moved on… but soon realize that they haven’t. Rui falls for Makino… will she fall for him too? What will Domyoji do? TTRS
1. Sweet Life

**Summary: **3 years have passed since they've last seen each other. Domyoji came back from N.Y and they think they have totally moved on… but soon realize that they haven't. Rui falls for Makino… will she fall for him? What will Domyoji do? Will there be another chance for romance?

* * *

**Love & Attraction: Chapter one: **_Sweet Life_

The wind has gotten passionate right after the strong rain –leaving the streets of Omotesando covered with water. I find the back and forth swaying of the trees like dancing ballerinas quite amusing.

"_I'm letting you go, Makino…"_

That's what he said to me a week ago before he left for New York. Maybe this was really meant to happen. Maybe we were just not meant for each other… or maybe, I was meant for him… but he was meant for somebody else.

When I was an inch away from the bus stop, I heard my name being shouted. I turned to see who it was and then I saw Yuuki, my best friend since childhood. "Tsukushi, are you on your way home?" She asked and continued speaking right after I nodded. "Have you heard from Sojiro lately?" There she goes again –always asking about Nishikado. I smiled and then told her that he'd be back by next week and that he's every excited to see her. It's no surprise that they're calling each other by names now.

Months before Nishikado left for California, they've been out together most of the time. I'm really thankful that Nishikado changed a lot because of Yuuki –and there's no doubt he's falling for my best friend.

"Oh, I see." I saw her smile and gently bit her lower lip.

"I guess you really miss him…" I whispered that she hardly heard me.

"What?" She asked.

I dropped my mouth open for a while and then said, "Oh—nothing." I moved a little and she did as well. When I turned to face her, I saw her smiling face turned serious with a mark of sadness.

"Yuuki, are you alright?" She smiled slightly. A while ago I just saw her smiling and with a lot of courage. I reached for her right shoulder and touched it gently. "Yuuki?" When I called her name again, she was quite startled.

"I'm alright, Tsukushi…" She said and then she let out a smile. "Oh, here's the bus." We went inside together and sat down next to each other on the vacant space. And when we were sited, I placed my bag on my lap and opened it to check my phone if somebody left me a message. I put it back inside my bag after checking. I turned my head and saw Yuuki looking at the glass window.

I've never seen her this sad before. The first time I saw her sad was when we were four and she accidentally broke one of her favorite toy. "Yuuki…"

"Hm?" She quickly turned to gaze at me. "Did you say something?" She asked.

"Um… no—nothing. " I whispered, looked away and looked back at her again. "Are you alright, Yuuki?"

She smiled cheerfully and answered, "Yes, I was…" She paused, looked down and then continued with a smile. "I was just thinking what I will say to Sojiro when I see him." I saw her biting her lip after that.

I smiled and then said, "Don't worry too much, Yuuki."

"But—" She looked at me with sad eyes. "What if he changed? What if… he would ignore me again like what he used to do?" She bit her lips again. "I don't want that to happen, Tsukushi." She was in the middle of crying and going insane.

"Yuuki…" She bit her lower lip again and covered her mouth with one hand. She was weeping.

"Yuuki…" I didn't know what to say. I stroked her back and said, "Don't worry, Yuuki. Everything will be alright."

"I don't know why I'm feeling this, Tsukushi…" She paused. "I miss him… I miss him so much… but…" She wiped her tears away. "He—he—did not call me for a month now… And –and I…"

"Yuuki! Keep yourself together." I felt that everyone on the bus was looking at us. "Maybe he was just busy that's why he forgot to call you…"

"How come you have received a call from him, and I didn't?" She asked. "I know I have no right to act like this… Tsukushi…" She paused and wiped her tears again. "But I'm really worried… he promised me that he'll call me everyday… every hour if he could… He did…--he did call me every hour… but that was months ago, Tsukushi." She gapped. "After one several weeks, he only called me once a day… and then followed by once a week… and now…and now…" She started to cry.

"Yuuki…" Now, I'm sure that everyone's looking at us. I stroked her back and then I hugged her. "Shh, I know he has his reasons…" Or maybe he doesn't. Maybe I was wrong about Nishikado falling for Yuuki... but which is which… I know what it feels like…

_We haven't talked for almost a year now. Every time I try to call him, his phone's always turned-off, sometime's it's open… but he wouldn't even answer it. I know he's busy…. But I'm sure saying hi wouldn't be that much of a time. I wonder what he's doing right now… Maybe he has found someone else… someone rich & pretty… and smarter… I don't want to think of him that way…but I'm starting to get worried…_

"I know how it feels…" I suddenly whispered. Yuuki let go and asked, "Huh?" Her eyes were wide and wet with tears. "Did you say something?" She asked. "Huh? Oh… nothing." I said.

_Mamma can you hear me_

_Mamma can you hear me_

_I'm going to be a farmer_

_Blowing the fields in the morning sun_

_I'll have a millon horses_

_Take me a ride when the work is done_

_I'm going to have a sweet life_

_Sweetest life you ever seen_

_And when the day is over_

_Going to go to sleep in the field of green_

It's been a year since I've last talked to him. The first time he left for New York, he called me everyday… but that was only on the first year… and then the next year, he stopped calling me. A year later, Papa got a ticket for one to New York… so I went there with Rui, Nishida and Akira.

_Mamma can you hear me_

_Mamma can you hear me_

_Daddy do you know what I mean_

_Mamma can you hear me_

_Mamma can you hear me_

_Daddy do you know what I mean_

I accidentally saw Domyoji on a hotdog stand, and he looked at me like I was a different person.

_Going to be a acter_

_Playing a part in a light of gold_

_Oh yes I will_

_I'm going to make a lot of money_

_Going to spend it all before I get to old_

_And I'm going to have a sweet life_

_Sweetest life you ever seen_

_And you know when the day is over now_

_I'm going to go to sleep in a field of green_

"_Makino…." _

"_Domyoji…"_

"_Come with me!"_

"_Where are we going?_

"_Just follow me!" ------------------------------ "What are you doing here?!"_

"_It has been a while since we last saw each other. How have you been?"_

"_Didn't you hear me?"_

"_I heard you. You asked me what I'm doing here."_

"_Then what are you doing here?"_

"_Papa got a free ticket to New York for 3 days… "_

"_So you're not here because you wanted to see me…"_

"_No... I mean… of course I want to see you…"_

_Mamma can you hear me_

_Mamma can you hear me_

_Daddy do you know what I mean_

_Mamma can you hear me_

_Mamma can you hear me_

_Daddy do you know what I mean_

_Mamma can you hear me_

_Mamma can you hear me_

_Mamma can you hear me_

_Daddy do you know what I mean_

_Mamma can you hear me_

_Mamma can you hear me_

_Mamma can you hear me_

_Daddy do you know what I mean_

_Got, got, got to have a sweet life_

_Got to have a sweet life_

_Daddy do you know what I mean_

_Mamma can you hear me_

_Mamma can you hear me_

_Mamma can you hear me_

_Daddy do you know what I mean_

Now's a different story. He was part of my life… but not anymore. Wherever he is and whoever he is with… I'm sure he's happy –and I'm sure he's not thinking of me.

* * *

When I got home, my little brother Susumu waiting for me outside our house. It was not hard to tell that he has a problem. I walked to him and sat beside him. "Susumu?" I looked at him but he did not look at me. "Onee-chan…" His voice was trembling. "Onee-chan…"

"What happened, Susumu? Is everything alright?" I asked quickly, but fair enough for him to understand. "Did papa get laid?" I asked. He nodded his head from left to right and then looked at me straight in the eye –but still, he did not speak.

I hastily stood and opened the door. The place was empty.

"What…" I stepped forward, and at the corner of my eye, I saw papa and mama sitting on the floor. "Mama! Papa!" I swiftly walked to toward them and then knelt down. "What happened here? Where are our things?" I asked them, and then I turned to my father "Papa, did you get laid off?"

But there was no answer. They looked at me as if I was being hysterical. "Calm down, Makino." Mama said and then she began to laugh. "Mama!" I was beginning to panic. _'Have they gone mad? Did they sell everything?'_

"Calm down, Calm down." My father spoke, but I was not sure if he was talking to me or to my mother. "We are JUST moving out." He added and then began to laugh as well.

"WHAT?!" The both of them went silent. "Moving out? Why? Where?" They looked at each other and then they started to laugh again. "Mama! Papa!"

They stopped. "Makino" Papa spoke with serious tone. "I did not get laid off, and we did not sell all of our things… we are just moving out." He cleared.

"You did not get fired?" I asked. He nodded. "Then why are we moving? And where?"

"Where do you think people go after they move out?" Mama asked, but then answered her own question. "To their new house of course! And that's where we are going." She said and then they began to laugh again.

"Why are you guys acting like this? And can you guys please answer me! Why are we moving out?" They stopped, looked at each other and then my father made a sad face. "Makino, your papa –" My mother took a deep breath and then continued, "He—" My heart was beginning to pound faster and faster. I gulped as she continued, "Remember the game your papa joined last month? The answer's 'Rubber Ducky', and he was the only one who got the right answer, that's why we are moving in to a bigger house!"

"HE WHAT?!" Did she just say Papa won…and that we are moving in into a BIGGER house? Unbelievable!

The door opened and my brother said, "Hanazawa Rui is here!"

"What?" I whispered and then looked at my smiling parents again, "What is he doing here?" I said softly, that I hardly heard myself.

"Good evening." Rui stepped inside and followed by Susumu. He bowed his head in front of us and then lifts his head again. "Sorry If I'm a bit late." He apologized.

"Rui…"

"It's alright. It's alright." Papa said smiling wide and then he stood up. Mama did the same and then they began to converse again.

"Is everything ready?" Rui asked with a simple smile written on his lips. Mama and Papa shook their heads and then Rui gave out a smile. He moved his head to see me. I was still kneeling on the floor when he looked and smiled at me. I smiled and then suddenly, my eyes widened. I quickly stood up in such embarrassment and bowed my head in front of him.

"I'm sorry…" I said softly.

"Hm?" He was startled. I didn't lift my head, but I was sure he was still looking at me.

"Here comes the truck!" My brother said almost shouting.

"Let's go?" Rui asked, and it was just then when I began to lift my head up again.

"Yes, please. " Mama said. And then they all walked out the house. Mama and Papa first and followed by Susumu. As if they were so excited that they forgot to give way to Rui first. Before going out of the door, Rui looked at me and then said, "Aren't you coming?" He was smiling. For some weird reason, I find his smile really attractive… Like a magnet pulling my feet to him. Rui is different from F3. He's simple, quiet, and kindest –and he doesn't start fights… unlike Dom—

"Makino?" I saw him looking at me again. I felt my knees weak as if his auburn eyes are melting me. I slightly bowed my head and then run to him.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Please feel free to leave comments. Arigato!


	2. Living like Cinderella

For those people who don't know the pairing for this Fan Fiction, I would have to say that I still haven't thought of that… well, not yet. (LOL) But for now, it's a love-triangle.. Who knows who might end up with whom.

* * *

**Love & Attraction: Chapter two: **_Living like Cinderella_

We left our old and empty house around 8:15pm. The new place is grate and quite big for a small family. Mama and Papa are searching the whole place while my brother, Susumu runs around the place like a lost dog. The place is fully furnished.1 living room, 1 dinning room, 1 kitchen, 2 bathrooms; one on the first floor and the other on the second floor, 1 master bedroom and 2 bedrooms.

"_Amazing…"_ I said to myself. I walked upstairs and saw that the floor is carpeted, unlike on the first floor. "Wow…" I touched the paved wall… It was cold. "I miss our old home." I suddenly whispered.

"Really?" I heard a familiar voice from my behind. I quickly turned around and saw Hanazawa Rui.

"Rui!" I placed a hand on my chest and said, "You startled me!" I said as I catch my breath.

"I'm sorry…" He smiled and walked closer to me. "You don't like the place?" He unexpectedly asked and then touched his head that made his hair sway a little. "I'm sorry. I thought you'd like this place." He slightly bowed.

"Oh no no no!" I waved my hands. "It's not that I don't like this place… I just –miss our old home… that's all."

He walked passed me, walked to the right side of the floor and said, "Can you open this door for me?" He asked.

"Huh?" I was surprised. Why would he want me to open the door for him? I looked at the white door in front of him that's placed next to a short slab. I walked to him. He moved backwards and then opened the door. The room was filled with red roses. "What…" Petals on the bed and on the carpeted floor. My moved my feet and began to walk inside, as if my feet moved by themselves. Not far from the door stood a white wooden bookshelf. And next to it is a white study table with matching chair. Rui went to the table, carried the crystal vase that was on top of the study table and then placed it on top of the center table next to a red armchair. I moved my eyes and saw stuffed toys on top of the bed.

"I forgot to move this here his morning." He said softly.

"What?" I asked. Did he mean the crystal vase?

He turned around, facing me; he smiled but did not say anything.

"What's all this?" I asked him. "What's with all the roses and petals scattered all over the floor and on the bed?" I asked.

He started walking away from the armchair and then started to talk again while walking around the room. "When a man finds a woman attractive, he'd ask her out for a cup of coffee. When a man finds a woman beautiful, he'd ask him out for dinner…" He stopped and started to walk again. He stopped in front of a framed painting before he continued, "And when a man is in love, he'd give her roses." He said gently.

I didn't know what was the right thing to say…or if I should even say anything. I don't know what he actually wanted to say. He began to walk again, this time, he was heading towards me. "He'd do something like this…" He was already near me when he added, "I like you… Makino."

"WHAT?" I almost jumped backwards. When I realize that his face was an inch away from mine, I run to the door. "I'm sorry..." I said before I run downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I saw my family sitting comfortably on the large red-sofa. "Ah, Tsukushi, come sit with us." Mama said smiling.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" On the other hand, my brother, Susumu was really astounded with the softness of the settee.

* * *

"You moved out?" Yuuki asked and then placed the pot of hot ramen on top of the table. "And then what?" It was easy to tell that Yuuki's very excited to know everything.

"You moved out because he tried to kiss you?" Yuuki asked and then placed the pot of hot ramen on top of the table. "And then what?" It was easy to tell that Yuuki's very excited to know everything.

"No no no... You got it all wrong." I cleared my throat and then said, "We moved out and then moved in to another house." I said.

"Itadakimasu!" I took the pair of chopstick on the table and began to eat the ramen. At first, I thought Yuuki would stop asking me questions. Well –at least she waited for me to take finish half the ramen.

"And the he kissed you?" She asked suddenly. I chocked and then put the pot down. "So he did kiss you…" She mumbled.

"No, Yuuki! He did not kiss me…" I turned red like a tomato. "Stop that!" I told her when she began to gently bump her shoulder to mine.

"Oh come on, Tsukushi… how was it?" She asked. I looked at her and saw that she was blushing too.

"Yuuki, are you blushing?" I asked plainly.

She touched her cheeks with both hands and then said, "Soooooo cute!"

"What? Oh come on, Yuuki! Stop that! He did not kiss me!" I said

She paused and then faced me. "Oh…" She bit her lower lip. "Why?"

"What do you mean why? I…." And then it was my turn to bit my lip.

"You what? Don't tell me don't like him... you do like him… right?" He lowered her head to look at my eyes.

"Well… me and… Dom—" She interrupted.

"Oh come on Tsukushi! You haven't even seen each other for years now! And he stopped calling you, remember?" She was half furious.

"Yes… but…"

"Tsukushi, remember when Domyoji came back? He told you that he doesn't care anymore right? And that you and him are already finish, right?" She shook my shoulder then said sympathetically, "He doesn't care anymore... he wouldn't care anymore."

* * *

Before I left after the long conversation with Yuuki, she asked me if I want to say in for the night, but I said no. I know I should have just said yes because I don't remember the way back to our new house. Since I still have the keys to our old house, I just decided to go there.

When I was feet away from the gate of our old house, I saw a familiar car. I walked closer and saw Rui sleeping inside. "What?" I knocked on the window and then he woke up. I stepped back so he could open the door. "What are you doing here?" I asked when he got out.

"I knew you'd be here." He paused and then closed the door. "I fell asleep. Good think you have woken me up." He said softly. "I'll take you home now." He was looking at my eyes. Doesn't he feel any shame for trying to kiss me? "Come on… It's getting really late. I'll take you home."

He opened the door for me and then gently slammed it. He got inside the car too and then he started the engine.

"How did you know I'd be here?" I asked without looking at him.

"My instincts I guess." He muttered.

"I see…" And then there was silence. While he was driving, I couldn't help but look at him. When I felt that he was going to look at me too, I look away before he could even see me looking at him. "Rui…"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry…" I said suddenly. I wasn't looking at him when I said that, but somehow… I felt his warm gaze.

It took him a while before he replied, "I'm the one who should say sorry…" He stopped the car. I looked at him and he looked at me too. "I'm sorry, Makino." He said gently. Auburn eyes staring at mine again.

"It's alright…" I whispered after I looked away.

"Makino" His voice become serious.

"Hm?" I was forced to look at him again. He was smiling at me. I knew he was going to say something –something serious I guess. I thought about what Yuuki have said. Domyoji is never coming back… and if he would, he'd never be the same again…

I saw his lips curl a bit, and then he said nothing. I was surprised. I really was. I thought he was going to tell me he likes me… or even ask me to be his girlfriend –but I guess I'm always wrong.

He began to drive again. It was not long when we reached our house. I got out and he did the same. I walk to the gate with him.

"Thank you for taking me home…" I bowed my head and lift them up again.

"Pleasure's all mine." He said gently.

"Good night." I said and then I turned around to open the gate. I took my old keys and when the lock wouldn't open, I remembered that I don't have the new keys with me. "Oh man…" I whispered.

"Here it is." I turned around and saw he was holding some keys.

"I…" He handed them to me and then I said, "Thank you…" I turned around again, open the lock and when I pushed the gate open, he grabbed my hand.

"Makino!" I turned around to look at him. "I…." His voice was squeaking. He looked like he's deep in thoughts. I wonder what he's thinking. "Good night." That was the only thing he said. I smiled and then gently took my hand from him.

* * *

"How was the new place? Did she like it?" Akira asked Rui.

"I guess so…" Rui mumbled.

"What do you mean? You're not sure?" Akira asked but Rui did not answer. "Did you tell her you fixed her room yourself?" He asked clearly.

"No…" Rui answered shortly.

"What? You mean you didn't say anything? Oh great!" Akira was taken a back. He took his glass of vodka that was on top of the center table and then started to drink from the glass. He put the glass down again and then asked, "How about Tsukasa? Did you tell her about his plans?" Akira asked swiftly after he placed his glass down.

"No…" He sat back and made himself comfortable.

"Geezuz" Akira was surprised again. They planned of moving Makino's family to a new house a month ago after they have heard of Tsukasa's plan. Winning the game and promoting Makino's father was also part of their plans.

_I wanted to tell her about the news about Tsukasa… that he's coming back… but for what? What good will it give her? _

_It's better this way… _

_And I know she'd want it this way…_

"This is not good, Rui. You should have told Makino about Tsukasa." He was scolding me.

I wasn't really going to say anything to him or even try to explain. I have my own reasons… and I don't know what Tsukasa has in mind.

"Hey, aren't you going to answer that?" He looked skeptically I was too busy thinking that I didn't even hear my phone ringing. I took my phone out of my pocket and then I saw the name of the caller.

"_Makino?" _

* * *

I got inside and heard a music playing.

_And it seems to me you lived your life  
Like a candle in the wind  
Never knowing who to cling to  
When the rain set in_

I looked at my right side and saw Papa and Mama cuddling on the red sofa. I walked to them to ask them what they're doing, but instead, I was the one questioned.

"How did it go?" Mama asked with a smiling face.

_And I would have liked to have known you  
But I was just a kid  
Your candle burned out long before  
Your legend never did_

"Huh? What do you mean how did it go?" I asked her, but my attention wasn't really with her. I was so astonished with the surrounding. Dirty brown rug, Ancient looking sculpture, well painted picture, huge curtains, large sofa, flat screen TV…

I stopped my day dreaming when Papa turned the music off.

"Rui is very kind, isn't he? Is there by any chance that you two—" I cut Mama off.

"Mama! We're just friends." I cleared. "I'm going to sleep." I walked away. I was near the stairs when I smelled something good. I started sniffing like a dog. My hungry stomach and tired feet brought me to the kitchen –and there I saw Susumu eating.

"Susumu!" I sat next to him. "Where did you get all these food?" I asked him. I couldn't take my eyes off of them. There were friend rice, roasted turkey, fried noodles, shrimp with butter and my favorite sweet and sour fish. I heard my stomach trembling –begging me fill its needs.

"Come eat with me onee-chan." He said with mouth full of rice. "Hmm… this is delicious." He was eating more rice.

Yesterday, we had tofu and plain rice for dinner… and now… all these food? I looked at my brother who's joyfully finishing his food. I bit my lip and started to help myself. "Itadakimasu!" I took a sweet and sour fish and put it inside my mouth. "Hmm.. this is really delicious."

"Of course it is. That's why Rui bought it." Susumu said. When I heard this, I almost chocked.

"What? Rui… bought this?" I was taken aback. First, he helped us moved in, second, he almost told me he likes me and then tried to kiss me, and now… this?

"Yes he did. _I admire his kindness_, onee-chan."

I only had my hands on one fish, and my stomach is still trembling. I wanted to eat more and help my brother finish all the food, but a part of me told me not to. So I went to my room and sat on the bed. The place is still how I left it. Petals scattered everywhere –and I can still feel Rui's presence.

_Why is he doing this? He's being too kind… too nice to the extent that he's beginning to worry me. Does he like me? Does he?_

"Arrrrggg!" I took my phone and dialed his number.

"_Makino?" _He sounded surprised.

I dropped my mouth open. I didn't know what to say to him… I don't even know why I called him. "Uhm… where are you, Rui?" _What? Did I just ask him where he is?_ Shit! Now I feel like I'm such a man-seeker

"Oh, I'm in a PUB with Akira. Why? _Is everything alright?"_"

"Ah.. I see…." I mumbled. I wanted to hang up, but afraid he might think I'm crazy or rude or anything like that.

"Makino…" He suddenly whispered my name.

"Yes?" My voice started to squeak.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" It took him few seconds to answer. His voice was squeaking too… but not as bad as mine.

"Tomorrow? Tomorrow's sunday, right?"

"Yes."

"I don't have work tomorrow… so I guess I'm free." I paused, but it did not take me long to asked him, "Why?"

"Oh… We'll pick you up tomorrow then." He said quickly but clear enough for me to hear.

"Huh?"

"We'd be there tomorrow 11 in the morning. See ya!" He hanged up. He actually did. He didn't even let me speak or even say good bye.

I closed my phone, placed it on the end table next to my bed and then I lay down.

_We? What did he mean by that?_

* * *

TBC

A/N: I'm not really good at this. Gomen…. sad. By the way, is it Onee-chan or Onee-san? Hmm... Sorry. I don't know the right word to use. How about Domyoji? Is it Domyoji or Domyouji? Before I started writing this Fan Fiction, I searched the internet (wikipedia) and looked at the names. I saw Domyoji. And for for Soujiro, I saw Sojiro. So could anybody please correct me if wrote their names incorrectly. Thank you.

**Sakurak155** – You like them together? Heheh I do too..

**Hoshi Kouchu** – A recap? Hehe yes it is actually a recap of Hana Yori Dango 2. I don't know if Hana Yori Dango 2 (live) is completed or still on going in Japan, because I've only watched the first 5 episodes on youtube (because they don't show that in my country)… but I don't know what happened to the member who used to upload HYD video --she is actually suspended… plus, all her HYD videos are deleted. : I feel bad…

**Az09** – Yea, me too. I'm just waiting for the perfect time to strike… err –I mean.. waiting for the perfect time to bring Nishikado back.

**Ellavv31** – It's a love triangle for now. Thanks for the comment.

**WishingStar436** – Thank you so much. I'll do my best.

And one more thing. I'm not sure when will my next update be. I'm a little busy with school today… so I guess it'll take me days before I can finish and update another chapter. Thank you.


	3. Honestly

Okay… so I guess this is an update. I thought that I wouldn't be able to update because of my _hectic schedules_. But 'Neways, here's my first update for this week, and because of my agendas, I'm not sure when I will be able to update again (maybe this coming _Wednesday _or _Thursday_). Here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

**Love & Attraction: Chapter three: **_Honestly_

I know I have just closed my eyes. But for some weird reason, I feel like I need to get up to start another day. I opened my eyes, closed them and then opened them back when the noise from the other side of the bed startled me. I sat down, wiped my eyes with my hand and then stood up. I opened the closet and took some clothes out. I was about to leave my room when my feet suddenly brought me near the window not far from my bed. I slightly lift the side of the curtain; just enough for me to see what was behind the glass window.

The sun was bright that Sunday morning –Giving little twinges on my eyes. I was about to reflect what I'm going to do this morning when a knock on the door gave my chest and my body a quick shiver.

"Come in." I said in adequate tenor; fair enough for the person outside the door to hear me.

"But onee-chan, _it's locked_." Susumu said as the door knob tremble.

I placed my clothes on my bed before I walk to the door and open it for my brother. "Do you need something?" I asked with big puffy eyes staring at him. He was smiling at me. Eyes were as thin as slightly curved lines.

"Can I look around your room, onee-chan?" He was smiling at me, teeth was showing like a little boy contentedly standing with his scoop of ice cream and ready to pose for a picture.

"Sure" I said and then opened the door widely for him.

"Wow!" His back was facing me now, and his reflection on the mirror told me he's keyed up to see my room. "Your room is bigger that mine. It's sensibly understandable why he's given you a _VIP treatment_ and all that stuff." He said.

_VIP treatment?_

"What are you saying? What does Hanazawa Rui has to do with this? And what _VIP treatment_ are you talking about?" I was beginning to be confused again.

He sat down on my bed opposite my clothes and then he began to move up and down. "I can't believe this is our new house now." He was saying, and then he started lounging on my bed. "I was afraid to go to sleep last night, because I was afraid that I might end up waking up in our old house."

I'm not pretty certain if I'm actually listening to his raves or I'm just plainly listening to my own raves. Susumu is a very energetic and a happy-go-lucky person ever since he was very little, but I've never seen him this pleased before. _I wish this will never end…_

"Onee-chan…" I barely heard him call me. I hastily lifted my head and saw him slowly sitting down again; his face that was filled with so much joy suddenly turned cheerless and said,_ "I wish we could be like this forever..." _

Forever…

"Ah, how come you're not yet dressed? Are you not going to see Brother Rui today?" I'm glad his face was filled with bliss again.

_Brother Rui? Since when did Rui adapt him as a little brother?_

"What?" I asked. My natural swollen eyes were gazing at his cheery expression.

"Hm, you mean you don't know?" He raised an eyebrow and then continued, "He called 10 minutes before I knocked on your door. He said he'll pick you up before the clock strikes eleven."

"_He called?"_ I asked myself, and then remembered what he told me last night before our conversation ended.

"By the way onee-chan, " He paused, stood up and then faced my direction. "Papa and mama decided to take a break for a while, and they thought of bringing us with them. Since you're going out with Brother Rui today, guess it'll be just the three of us… together in _Canada_ –for a week." I'm sure I heard him say 'Canada'. Or—was it just me?

"What?! Did you just say Canada?" My eyes went bigger; geared up to fall on the grounds. "When did they plan this? How come I did not now?" I was –I think, being hysterical.

"Just last night" He waved his hands as if he was telling me not to get angry. "Uhm… I forgot that I still have to pack my things for our flight this afternoon." He smiled and then rapidly walked out the door. When he was already outside my room, he closed the door and then opened it again, just enough for his head. "A maid will come today and clean the house. Please don't forget to leave a not for her to clean all these petals." And then he closed it again.

_Canada? Their going there? Now?! WITHOUT ME?!_

* * *

My head was still hurting because of their unexpected plan. I was on my way downstairs when I heard a very charming sound coming from some part of the house. I was new with the sound that I hardly realized that it was the doorbell ringing. When I realized my ingenuousness, I quickly rushed to the door and opened it.

"Rui…" I must have been more prepared to see him standing outside our door, but for some uncanny reason, I was somewhat startled when I saw him.

"Yo!" His tone was serious when he said that. _Guess he's not in the mood today. _He was looking at me straight in the eye. He was still serious –-face slowly getting closer and closer to mine. I thought he was planning to kiss me again. Of course I moved –though only an inch backward. Maybe I was ready for this –or maybe I thought I was.

I never thought the long and skinny arms of his can move as fast as the speed of an Indo-Pacific Sailfish. He grabbed my shoulders by both hands. He grabbed at me as gently as he could and looked deeper at my eyes. I felt him getting closer and closer to me again. When our lips were inches away from each other, he said, _"Did you wash your eyes this morning, Makino?"_

"What?" I was more than stunned. I was petrified. Did he really ask that?

He started to laugh softly. Maybe because of me. Oh I feel so humiliated! I quickly wiped my eyes with my shirt's long sleeves and then looked down. "I was just kidding." He said, and then his voice gone serious again. "Let's go. Akira might be waiting for us at the airport." He said bluntly.

"Airport?" I asked suddenly. Honestly, I was hoping we'd go somewhere private –somewhere where we could be alone… only the two of us.

"Yes" That was the only reply I got from him. "Let's go?" He was staring at my eyes again.

* * *

He started the car's engine as soon as we got inside.

"Music?" He asked without looking at me.

"Yes please." I responded quickly. He pushed one of the buttons and then there was a sound. He turned the volume up a little before he fixed the rear-view mirror.

At first we were talking, but as moments passed, silence filled the car.

I think it took us two hours to reach the airport. We got out of the car and went inside. It was not long when Mimasaka Akira walked to our direction and said, "He arrived 45 minutes ago. You guys have just missed him." I wasn't sure who he was talking about.

"Where is he then?" Rui asked.

"His place. He said we can meet him there." Akira replied and then made a face. "I've just met a girl 30 minutes ago, so maybe you guys would want to go ahead to his place with me." His smile was wide. "Ciao!" And then he walked away.

"Is he talking about Nishikado?" I asked, but my words didn't seem to call any of Rui's attention. His face has gotten more serious, and auburn eyes were looking in a direction I could not locate. "Rui?" Calling his name seemed to have startled him a bit.

"Let's go" He gave out a smile and then he turned around. I followed him to his car and then we drove off again.

As usually, the place was occupied with great silence. Although there was music playing, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. The chilly air coming out of the air conditioner must have put a lot of impact in my head. I got a little dizzy and I felt like I needed to throw up –but not now… not here. I know it was too early to have a nap, but the sudden attack of this headache and the heat of the sun were making me a bit drowsy.

Though I was resting and mind not that aware of the things going on around me, I felt the car stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and then looked at the direction of Rui. Startling me with those eyes looking back at me slightly woken back my headache.

"Ready?" He suddenly asked.

I nodded my eyes and then when I was about to open the door, somebody from the outside of the car opened it for me. Of course it was not new for me. Most of the time I'm with Rui or the rest of F4, there's always somebody opening the door for me.

I stepped out the car and started to look around. The place was a bit blurry that I can hardly see it. It must be because of this mild headache. I walked a little towards the house, and then suddenly, Rui popped in front of me. "Let's go" He said softly.

The both of us walked inside the house together.. Although he was inches ahead of me, I still consider it as _'together'_.

I tried to look at the surrounding again, and this time, my eyes did not fail me. The place is huge and fully furnished with antiques and expensive objects. I felt like I've been here before –not just one, but twice. Or maybe not... Since every time I'm with a member of F4, nowadays with Rui, I would end up relaxing on a very expensive sofa or end up drinking a vaguely alcoholic drink… well, sometimes both –and since the only place F4 would go is somewhere really luxurious… so I guess, they all look equally to me…

A little walk without asking Rui a question was alright, but a little more was not alright. I walked a little faster so I could catch up with him, and then I asked, "Where are we, Rui?" He suddenly stopped and then looked at me. There goes that sweet smile again. The smile I've always wanted to see every time we are together.

"_Makino…" _

There was voice… though I was not sure whether it was Rui's or somebody else's… But I could swear I did not see his lips move even a bit when he stopped to look at me. I winked my eyes and then looked at him again –he wasn't looking and facing me anymore. I followed the direction of his eyes. I felt my heart stop beating when I saw…

"_Domyoji…"_

* * *

TBC…?

A/N: Well well well… I guess I'm good at being a cliffhanger XD. Oops, please don't hate. ,

**az09** – LOL. I saw that one coming. Heheh sorry for that. I'll correct that one later. Yea, agree with you. Nishihara Aki is cool. She's beautiful too, that's why I can't keep my eyes off of her every time I see her.

**jennyroses **– hahah Tsukasa ended things up because he –oops, I better keep my mouth shut for now. Thanks for the comment.

**maryssact **– you think so too? I kind of find it hard to find the right word to use. But I'll try not to use that word often.

**WishingStar436** – Thank you for correcting me. I really appreciate it. ,

**Ellavv31** – Did you enjoy reading this chapter? Heheh

**Sakurak155** – "_And when a man is in love, he'd give her roses" _heheh did I say that right?

Thank you for correcting all my mistakes.And about the 'I saw' thingy, I'll try to control myself (Arigato maryssact). Heheh Gomen (thanks to WhishingStar436 for that) I've just figured out that it's spelled as Yuuki and not Yuki. Whew…Thank you so much guys. Please don't give up on me and please don't stop pointing out my mistakes. I hope you will not stop reading. Bye bye.


	4. Let me let you know

I feel sick… I feel like throwing up. Here's an update. Enjoy.

* * *

**Love & Attraction: Chapter four: **_Let me let you know_

"_Makino…" _He was looking straight at me. For so many years, after all that had happened between us, after the sudden break-up and his return to New York, It's just now that I've fully realized I've waited for him –still waited for his uncertain return.

_I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
yeah I try to believe you,  
But I don't_

"_Domyoji… "_ I whispered his name at the same time I felt a prickly soreness in my chest. Why is he here? Why is he back all of a sudden? _Is he back to hurt my feeling again?_ Why, Domyoji? Why?

_When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today,(backround singer)today..._

"_I'll leave the both of you so you guys can have a good talk."_ I heard Rui say, but I was too busy with my thoughts that I even forgot Rui's presence. I wanted to take a glimpse at Rui before he leaves the room, but my whole body failed me. Why is this happening? Why are you staring at me like that, Domyoji? Why?

_I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
Is a different day,  
tomorrow,_

"_Makino…" _His slender body was already moving to my direction. Eyes set on mine. I never thought I'd be able to see those great brunette eyes of his.

_It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,  
It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just don't_

"Yo!" He said soothingly. "Makino…" His voice started to echo all over the place.

"Makino…."

"Makino….?"

I opened my eyes when I felt somebody was gently shaking my hand.

"You fell asleep.". He said delicately, hand still holding mine, and eyes gazing at mine. "Are you awake now?" He asked.

I sat properly and realized that I was still in Rui's car. _Was that just a dream? _

"Yo?" He waved his other hand in front of my face. "Are you alright?" He asked anxiously.

"I –yes… I'm alright. Why did you ask?" My voice was a bit whiny.

He smiled, let go of my hand and then he leaned his back on the driver's seat. "I though you had a bad dream about Domyoji…" He whispered without looking at me.

"Domyoji?" Did I call out his name while I was sleeping? Oh shit!

"Yes." He turned his head a little to face me. "You called out his name quite a lot…" His voice was weak, but then he handled to smile. "What was the dream about?" He suddenly asked, eyes still locked on mine.

I looked away from him gaze and looked at the front mirror just to avoid his eyes. "I – I didn't dream of him…" I said blankly. I felt him looking away and leaned his back on the driver's seat again. I moved my eyes a little and saw him looking up. I slightly moved my head to see him properly. He looked down after he took a long mouthful of air, and then said, _"You must be missing him…" _His voice was soft that I hardly heard him.

"Well, let's just go inside. He might be waiting for us." Rui said with a smile. When he was about to reach and open the door, I stopped him by grabbing his arm with both hands. It didn't actually grab it, I just touched them.

He turned a little and looked at me. "Hm?"

"Whose place is this?" I asked, hands still on his arm. My heart started to thump faster and faster.

He smiled and then said, "It's Sojiro's." My eyes widened when he said that._ Nishikado's? _But he's still away and wouldn't be here until next week.

"What? Is he back?" He seemed surprise with my reaction.

"Yes… Remember we went to the airport before going here?"

I almost dropped my mouth wide open. Now I remember what happened before I fell asleep.

"_He arrived 45 minutes ago. You guys have just missed him."_

* * *

"Sojiro." Rui called Nishikado and gave him a nice warm hug. "How have you been?" Rui asked. It was obvious that they've missed each other. How long was he actually gone? Hm, 6 months?

"Hey, Makino. What's up?" Nishikado asked with a grin.

"Great." I said. Was that right?

"Whoa Whoa Whoa… so you didn't miss me, huh?" His hands were both inside his pockets. "So how was everything while I was away?" Nishikado and Rui sat down on the sofa, so I did too.

"Everything was fine. No need to worry about anything." Rui said as he cross his leg. "And you?"

"Fine…" His voice went solemn. And then he looked at me. "And you? I heard you moved in into a new house."

_How did he find out about that?_ I looked at Rui who was sitting comfortably with his crossed leg.

"Come on, Makino. Don't tell me you don't like the place. I heard Rui decorated your room himself." This really startled me. _Rui did what?_ Did Nishikado just say Rui decorated my room –himself?

"Hey Rui, seems like Makino's not touched. Maybe you should go and redecorate the place." I wasn't sure if Nishikado's serious or just seriously fooling around.

I looked at Rui, and he was smiling again.

"What's going on? I thought you'd be back by next week?" I changed the topic.

Nishikado beamed. "I was just in the mood to go back. Why, aren't you happy to see me?"

"Uh? Oh… of course I do. –Does Yuuki know about this?" My question appeared to startle him a little bit. His face went grim and then leaned on the sofa.

"She doesn't have to know everything about me, Makino." Is he serious? What happened to the Nishikado I thought Yuuki managed to adjust? "I have my own life, and she has hers'." He said gravely. I turned to look at Rui who seemed to be rather thinking about something else.

"What do you mean?" I asked him frankly. I can't take this. I don't want to know that he has changed his mind about Yuuki.

"What do you mean, Makino?" He asked. "You know my behavior…." He reached for his drink on top of the European-style center table. "For me, women are like a cup of tea. The good taste doesn't stay long." He said firmly before taking a sip of his drink.

"What are you saying? Are you telling me that you just played with Yuuki?!" I was furious. My fists were sturdily closed.

He put the glass down and said, "What if I tell you…. Yes? Will that make you better?" He was making my blood boil. Who does he think he is to play with people's hearts? Who does he think he is to hurt Yuuki?

"And besides, Yuuki isn't just my cup of tea." He said.

"That's enough…" Rui said and then he put back his glass on the table that made a noise. "We'll leave now." He stood up. "I'm glad you're back." Rui added. I took a glimpse at Nishikado and then stood up as well.

We left Nishikado's house and both got inside Rui's car. When he started the engine, he said something like. _"A human heart is a mystery…"_

I was stunned. What made him say that? What made him that emotional?

"Don't you think so too, Makino?" He looked at me and then smiled. _"Don't think too much... –Just follow your heart, and everything will be alright." _

* * *

_Just follow my heart, and everything will be alright…_ But how will I follow my heart if I don't even know what it says?

"Are you sure he invited me? I can't believe he's already back" Yuuki asked. She was very happy when she heard that Nishikado invited her to his birthday party. I wonder how ill she reacts if she sees him again… changed.

"I can't wait to see him again… Are you sure he'll like my dress?" She asked me and then she turned around for me to see the back of her long black dress that was given to her by Nishikado. She looks lovelier with that dress on.

"Only a blind man wouldn't look at you." I was startled to see Rui standing next to the open door. "Are you girls ready?" He added. Yuuki smiled when she heard Rui's flattering remark.

"Yes we are ready." I answered. I looked at Yuuki and then looked at Rui just to see him glancing at me.

"You look wonderful…" He said sweetly that made me turn as bright and as red as tomato. I heard Yuuki laugh.

"Uh… Thank you."

**Later at Nishikado Manor**

The lobby was filled with wealthy people, and the classical music makes the place comforting. Some were drinking, some were eating and some were just talking.

"Tsukushi, I can't find Sojiro. Can you see him?" Yuuki asked; neck stretched, hoping to spot Nishikado that way.

"Are you guys looking for me?" We did not know that Mimasaka was standing behind us. I turned around and saw him smiling widely. He was wearing black tuxedo that fits him pretty well. This is the first time I've seen him in formal attire.

"So, uhm… He's still looking for Sojiro??" Mimasaka asked. I turned to face Yuuki who was still hoping to see Nishikado. "Tch, I don't even know why he invited her here…" He said softly as he gazes at her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked him. "Do you know where Nishikado is?"

He nodded his head and then said, "But he said he'll be here." He smiled and then finally stopped looking at Yuuki. "Where's Rui?" He abruptly asked.

"Oh, he said he can't make it tonight…" I answered.

He nodded and began to walk. I was stunned when he stopped in front of Yuuki, and said, "May I have this dance?" he asked her tenderly as he stretches his hand in front of Yuuki. My eyes almost popped out when I saw this. Yuuki bit her lower lip and looked at Akira before putting her hand on his.

_So long to you my love  
Don't be afraid to run away  
I know you'll be okay  
Just take your time to find_

The several lights were turned off as the next song started to play. Some people began dancing and some were just watching. Mimasaka put his hands around Yuuki's waist, while her hands rested on his broad shoulder. And then Mimasaka whispered something to her that made her blush and smile.

_But I need you here tonight  
I need you here inside  
I need you here tonight  
I really, really need you here tonight_

"_They look good together… don't they?" _I heard a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Nishikado. He was wearing a white tuxedo and sky-blue necktie. His hair was shinny and black; making him like one of those Hollywood stars.

_Made up my mind on this  
Too late for me to hold you back  
Maybe too short or dumb  
To cry for you but I will anyway_

"Nishikado…" I've never seen him like this before. His eyes were almost watery, but the winking made the water somehow disappear. Is it because he's seeing Yuuki with another man –with _Mimasaka Akira?_

_It's all my fault  
To feel this way for you that day  
I know I am and I will  
Though it's wrong, so wrong_

I looked at Yuuki and Mimasaka and then looked at Nishikado. His eyes were closed and lips slightly apart; that later on made a smile. He turned around and began to walk away.

_Cause I need you here tonight  
I need you here inside  
I need you here tonight  
I really, really need you here_

"Nishikado!" I was not sure if I shouted or whispered his name, but I was sure that I have to follow him.

_I need you, I need you  
I need you here inside  
I need you I need you  
I really, really need you here_

**Lobby Patio**

Because of the crowd, I had a little problem catching up on him. Good thing that he was the only one with white tuxedo. He was standing alone, though his back was facing me, I knew that he wasn't pleased.

"Nishikado…" I walked to him and saw his face. It was impassive. _What is he thinking now? _I was about to speak again when he turned and face me. He smiled.

"If you're hungry, you can get some food on the buffet table." He said and then leaned his back on the think fence while his hands are inside his pockets.

"What?" I asked him. I was in fact surprised with the sudden change of his mood.

"Come one, Makino. I know you're here because of the food, and not because it's my birthday." He said blankly, eyes fixed on the floor and lips closed.

"Yuuki's---"

"I know… she's here. I invited her, remember?" He answered promptly. He lifted his head up and let out a short gasp. "She looks lovely on the dress I gave her…" He whispered. I though he doesn't want Yuuki and that she's not his cup of tea. How come he's so depressed?

"Do you love her?" I couldn't help but ask. I know he's not a cheesy person, but I've got to know his true feelings for Yuuki. He looked down again and began to grit his teeth. "Nishikado?" I lowered my head a little just to take a quick glimpse at him. His eyes was almost drowning in tears.

He licked his upper lip and then turned around. He took his hands out of his pockets and placed them on top of the fence. "I don't…" He said frankly. "I don't…know…" Now he was holding on onto the fence. He closed his eyes and then opened them back again.

"When I was in California, I couldn't get myself to stop thinking of her. I called her almost every hour… every time I wake up, before I leave the house… and also before going to sleep. I wanted to hear her voice before I start and end my day… and then suddenly – everything changed. I know this might sound crazy… but I thought I saw Yuuki in California."

"What?" I couldn't believe what he said. Yuuki in California?

"But that wasn't her… of course that wasn't her. She wouldn't be walking on the road while holding another man's hand… right, Makino?" He faced me and then said,_ "Yuuki would never do that…" _He said softly and then turned away.

"And then I thought to myself… what if… that was really Yuuki? What if I really saw her with another man? What will I do? Just imagining her with another man makes my blood boil… I felt like I wanted to kill anybody who dares touch her skin… I want to make her happy… I want her for only for myself… --but I realized that she's not mine… and she will never me mine… She has her own life… she can do whatever she chooses to…" His voice was severe. He paused for a while and then he continued, "I know the day will come that she will realize I'm not worth her love… She would find another man… somebody who could really make her happy… somebody who could give her all his time and all his love… somebody –_somebody who's not me_."

"Nishikado…"

* * *

TBC

A/N: Waaaa… chapter five is next and Tsukasa isn't here yet. Huhuhu

**az09** – Thank your comments and help. I really owe you a lot. wink

**attitudetwinz** – Did you enjoy? Hehe

**sakurak155** – You thought he's back? Gomen. :) But I'm sure he'll be ---soon.

**Tsuka-kushi-lover** – First of all, I really like your username. It's so cute. Second, thank you for commenting. :)

**WishingStar436** – Sorry again. :)


	5. Save my life

**To WishingStar436** – I'm so sorry for the wrong spelling. I've changed it. :( I didn't mean to…

* * *

**Love & Attraction: Chapter five: **_Save my life…_

"She's already sleeping? Is that so auntie… I'll call her tomorrow then. Thank you very much." I put my phone down on top of the end table of my bed. _"I wonder if Yuuki had the chance to talk to Nishikado…"_

_**phone ringing**_

"Hello." I answered without looking who the caller is.

"Yo." It was Rui's voice.

"Ah, Rui…"

"How did it go?"

"Hm?"

"The party, I mean."

"Oh… it was—fine."

"I'm sorry if I wasn't able to take you home…"

"Please don't say sorry. _That's not your job, Rui._ Besides… Akira took Yuuki and I home." For some reason, he kind of stopped talking. Did I say something that must have offended him? "Rui? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here." ----------- "Makino…"

"Yes?"

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow."

"… somebody –_somebody who's not me"_

Nishikado must be hurting tonight. I pity him… If I only knew Mimasaka will ask Yuuki to dance, I would not have given her Nishikado's invitation.

* * *

**PUB**

"I'm sorry we're late." Rui apologized and then we sat down.

"It's alright. We were just talking about Yuuki." Mimasaka said. My eyes grew wide when he said that. I looked at Nishikado who was looking away.

"What about Yuuki?" Rui suddenly asked.

"I think she's really cute. Too bad she's not older than me…" Mimasaka said. He just doesn't know how Nishikado feels. "Ei, Sojiro, Yuuki likes you, doesn't she?"

Nishikado quickly looked at Mimasaka who's holding his glass of wine. "Huh? Uh…" He looked away and then took a sip on his glass.

I wanted to say something, but I don't know what I should say to change the topic. Good thing Rui was there.

"Akira, how's auntie doing?" He asked and then crossed his leg. "I heard she's planning to go to Las Vegas this coming Thursday."

Akira frowned and then replied, "I don't know about her. I haven't talked to her lately."

The conversation between Rui and Mimasaka began. I turned my gaze to Nishikado. He was comfortably leaning on the couch.

"_A human heart is a mystery…"_

"Did you say something?" Akira suddenly asked. I must have interrupted their conversation.

I bowed my head and said, "No no.. I didn't say anything." Rui and Mimasaka began to converse again, and Nishikado remained silent.

What's with him? If he loves Yuuki, why can't he just tell her?

* * *

When I got home, I was surprised to see Susumu in the living room.

"Susumu, you guys are already back?" I asked and then sat next to him.

He nodded and then smiled. "How was everything while we were away, Onee-chan?"

"Oh… --" I didn't continue when I heard Papa's voice.

"Tsukushi." He walked to me and then he hugged me. "Did Hanazawa Rui drop by while we were gone?"

"Rui? Oh… yes." I answered. "Ah, where's mama?"

"Mama has a jet lag so she's inside our room." Papa said.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Matsuoka Yuuki was here this afternoon, but you were out so she just left you this message." Susumu handed me a small white paper.

-----

Makino,

I'm sorry if I was already asleep when you called me last night. I suddenly felt ill so I went to bed early. By the way, I won't be home tomorrow. I will be at the airport to catch a flight to Canada. I know I don't have the right to act this way… but I over heard you and Sojiro talking last night… Since my parents asked me to come with them to Canada a week ago, I've made up my mind after what happened last night. I'm going to Canada with them. I know this is so sudden, and I haven't said good bye to you formally, but I have no choice. Tsukushi, you know you're my only friend since we were little, so please do me a favor.

Please don't blame Sojiro if I am leaving. This isn't his fault… Maybe I just didn't do my best that why he couldn't get to like me. Please take care of Sojiro and watch over him for me. I know this is too much too ask… but I would be very happy if you could do that for me.

Love,

Yuuki

------

"Canada?!" I almost screamed. "Why does everybody wants to go to Canada lately?"

"Who's Sojiro, Onee-chan?" Susumu asked.

I turned to look at him and asked, "Where did you hear his name?"

"Oh… I –kind of read that letter." He began to laugh.

"Susumu, that's not nice to read somebody else's letter." Papa said.

"But you're the one who said it's alright. We read it together, didn't we?" So they both read Yuuki's letter? I can't believe this!

"Where are you going?" Papa asked when he saw me near the door.

"I'm going to Yuuki's house. I need to talk to him." I opened the door and closed it when I got out.

This can't be. She can't leave! No… not now… not until she knows what Nishikado really feels.

**Matsuoka Residence**

"Good evening auntie, is Yuuki home?" I asked.

"Oh yes she is. Please come in." She opened the door widely so I can come inside.

"Please sit down and have some tea." She led me to their dining table and then gave me a glass of tea.

"This is very good. Did you make this, auntie?" I asked after I took a taste of the tea.

"Oh no, Yuuki did that herself. You know, she has been studying about teas lately. I don't know what interests her, but she's actually good at it." She must be so proud of her daughter. "Oh, I am so sorry. I will call Yuuki now." She bowed her head slightly before leaving.

I thought it was going to take her long to come out of her room. She sat on the vacant chair beside me, and then said, "I'm sorry if I made you wait. I was fixing my things for tomorrow." She was smiling at me.

"It's okay. I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I know it's really late and –" I stopped when her face went pale. "Are you alright, Yuuki?" She lift her head a little and then smiled.

"Of course I'm alright. I'm just a little tired… that's all."

"Yuuki…" I took her hands on mind, and then looked at eyes. "Please tell me what's wrong…"

"Is letting go of Sojiro the right thing to do?" She suddenly asked. Her eyes were drowning in tears.

"_I shouldn't wait… and yet I'm waiting…" _Those were the words I kept telling myself when my relationship with Domyoji has ended.

"Wanting him makes ma a flirt, huh?" Yuuki was saying. I went back to the present when I heard her say that.

"Wh… Yuuki, please don't say that."

"Makino…" She took a deep breath before saying, "I've already made up my mind –I'm not going to Canada to start a new life… because no matter what I do, he will always be part of me --That's why I'm going there to forget him…" Her voice was soft.

"Yuuki, please think about this. You can't just leave like this…" I was begging.

"Makino…" She squeezed her hand as she continued, "I heard what he said… He said he doesn't like me… no, he doesn't love me."

"Yuuki!" I stood up and knelt in front of her. I grabbed her hands and said, "He said he doesn't know. Please give him more time to let loose of his feelings."

She looked down on me and shook her head._ "Do you think I can still wait?"_

"Wh…" I was stunned. Did she just say that?

"How long do you want me to wait? A week? A month? A year?" She bit her lip as tears fall down her cheeks. "Makino, I…" She looked at me with her wet eyes. _"I'm engaged…"_

_Engaged?_

"_Makino, I'm engaged with Ogawara Shigeru." _I could still remember how Domyoji said that to me. It's been years now, why am I still waiting?

"What?" I asked. My eyes were wide as usual. But with this, she seemed aggravated. Maybe with this face, I look like a puppy begging for some treats, or a 3 year old girl who can't wait to have her hands on her new doll.

"My parents are starting a business in Canada. Since papa will be working with his friend whom he met back in his college days, he and his friend wanted to make sure that nothing will go wrong…"

"So… he engaged you with his friend?"

She looked at me and smiled. "No, Makino. He engaged me with his friend's son." She said plainly, but with a sweet smile. Now I look and feel brainless. _"Bakero!"_ Domyoji would surely say that to me if he's here.

I'm glad my innocence made her smile, even just for a while.

* * *

This must be really hard for Yuuki. Getting engaged with somebody you haven't met before and somebody you do not love is really hard… plus, he's in love with somebody else. _Who can stand that kind of situation?_

"_Makino, I'm engaged with Ogawara Shigeru." _Did Domyoji feel bad about his engagement with Ogawara Shigeru?

I picked up my phone and dialed Nishikado's number.

_The number you have dialed is either unattended or out of coverage area. Please try your call later._

What the heck?! Why is his phone off? I was furious. Thinking that he closed it on purpose made my blood boil.

"_Imagining her with another man makes my blood boil…"_

"Onee-chan, are you still awake?" I was taken a back. Why is Susumu still awake? I got off of my bed and went to the door to open it.

"Hm?"

"These are for you, Onee-chan." He handed me a box of chocolate that looks imported, and a bouquet of red roses.

"Wow! Imported chocolates form Canada!" I was happy and touched at the same time. I thought my family has forgotten about.

"Canada? No, Onee-chan. We did not buy that." His lips curved into a smile.

"Wh… R..?" My lips went still. They didn't buy me anything? –and… this is from Rui?

"He was here 3 minutes ago. He thought you were already asleep so he just told me to leave this in your room."

"Oh…" I was a bit depressed when Susumu told me that they don't have anything for me. I took a deep breath and then looked at Susumu who was looking at me with a smiling face.

"Those chocolates look delicious. Mind if I have some?"

"Huh? Oh… sure." He grabbed it from my hands and then opened the box. With only a blink of an eye, half of the chocolates were gone.

"Thank you onee-chan. I'm really happy for you." And then he started to walk away.

I closed the door, sat down on the bed and placed the chocolate box and bouquet of roses on top of the bed.

I opened the box and took and heart shaped chocolates.

"_When a man is in love, he'd give her roses." _I remembered what Rui said to me the first time I got into this room. Petals and red roses were all over the place. _Was he serious when he said that?_

_Maybe… maybe I'm falling for him …again?_

Guess my fate is something I have little control over.

* * *

"So he has arrived in Tokyo." Kaede grinned. She leaned on her leather chair and then looked at Nishida. "I want you to go there yourself and watch over Tsukasa." Her face went dangerously serious. "And never let that Makino disturb him again." Nishida wasn't surprised by this. He knew what his madam wants… but what alarmed him was Kaede sending him to Tokyo to watch over his young master, Tsukasa, when he knew that there are already a group of men watching over him.

"_As you wish, madam."_

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the late update and for the uhm… a bit boring chapter. Bye bye! 'Till next time.

**Tsuka-kushi-lover** – Poor Nishikado? Neh, I don't think you should pity him. Haha

**Ellavv31 **– Hahah I guess Mimasaka was flirting with Yuuki. I think they look good together too.

**az09** – You've really given me a lot of courage lately. I don't know how I can thank you for the comments and details. Thank you so much.


End file.
